I'm With You Always
by bohogirl
Summary: *Chapter 6 up*A big move and a death shake up one member of the Ducks. Is he lost forever?
1. Nothing New

This is my first try at published fanfiction so please, bear with me.  
  
Ok I don't own anything Mighty Ducky. I claim the names of Adam's brothers and his mother though.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Not for the first time an argument had broke out in the Banks' household between Philip and Sarah. Not for the first time, it was about their middle son, Adam and his hockey career.  
  
"Philip, he hasn't had a break in nine years. Ever since he was six years old, you've been running him ragged. You've taken all the fun out of it for him. Just like with Alex and Kyle. I'm not so sure I want Jake and Jack to play. I'm sick and..."  
  
"And I'm sick of arguing about this. Adam is good because of all the work I've put into this."  
  
Up in his room, 15 year old Adam Banks lay on his bed, reading a book. The fight downstairs had become common since as long as he could remember. At first they were about his then 6, now 19, year old brother Alex and soon after, Kyle's name came up. Eventually, all three Banks sons were the subject of much discord in the house. After Alex and Kyle both quit hockey, Adam's name was the one being thrown around.  
  
Adam sighed and shut his book. Deep in his heart, he agreed with his mother. He was sick to death of practice after practice, game after game. If he wasn't practicing with the Ducks, he was home practicing with his father. When the school hockey season was over, he played for another league. Adam lived and breathed hockey, all the whim of his father.  
  
There was a faint knock at the door. Adam opened it and looked down to see his little brothers, Jack and Jake standing there. The twins were six and were just a few weeks away from becoming the next of the Banks clan to play hockey.  
  
"What's up guys?"  
  
Jack looked up at his older brother. "Can we come in?" Jack, the more sensitive one of the pair, looked close to tears.  
  
"Course you can, pal." He let the twins in. Of all his brothers, Adam had to admit he loved the twins the most.  
  
Adam had been nine when they had been born. He had resented their appearance. All his life he had struggled to get his fathers attention. Finally at nine, he had it all to himself. His brothers had both quit playing hockey. Their father turned to his youngest. But then the twins came and Adam feared the change that would take place. He'd be in the middle and once again thought he'd be pushed to the side. After they had been born however, Adam couldn't help but love the two babies that slept in the room next to his.  
  
The following year Adam had been forced to switch from the Hawks to the Ducks, thus ending the Banks dynasty as the star player of the Hawks.  
  
Adam's thoughts were interrupted by Jack. "Adam, tell us about how you left the Hawks again."  
  
Adam sighed. The event was still fresh in his mind, even after five years. "Sure kid."  
  
Jack and Jake crawled onto his bed and sat on either side of him.  
  
"Well, I was on the Hawks. We were the best. We were warming up one day when the coach called me over. My father, Coach Bombay, and an official from the Peewee Hockey Committee were also there. I come to find out I have to play for the Ducks. The district lines had been redrawn."  
  
"And you were upset," chimed in Jack  
  
"Daddy said you'd rather not play," added Jake.  
  
Adam chuckled. They knew the story better then he did it seemed. "Yeah, I know that doesn't sound like Dad but he hated the Ducks. I still wanted to play. So, I told Dad I just wanted to play hockey. He finally caved."  
  
"And you went on to the championships against the Hawks," Jack continued.  
  
"And the Ducks won, but only after you got pushed in the goal," said Jake. "Right?"  
  
"You guys got it. I think you should start telling that story."  
  
"No, you tell it better. I like that story. It's like something out of a movie." Jack said.  
  
"I wish Mommy and Daddy would stop fighting," said Jake, changing the mood. His twin brother nodded in affirmation.  
  
"Yeah, so do I." Adam sat on the bed and pulled the twins into his lap. The three youngest Banks kids sat in silence while their parents argued below.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Little rough right now, I know. I'm in school so I can't guarantee when I can update but I'll try my best! 


	2. Some Duck, Not a Duck

A/N: If you read my story before February 25th, please reread because I revised it!  
  
Also, I don't have a set beta reader so email w/ any problems/concerns: suballfan082@yahoo.com or IM at A quacker99 (if I'm reading at this site or typing my story, I'm on)  
  
To my reviewers: Yeah, Adam and angst in the same sentence are commonplace. Don't worry, he'll get happy. ( I like the "suicide" stories, but by "lost" I mean lost to the Ducks (doesn't mean I won't go there though...I'm cooking an idea.) You'll see..  
  
A/N: I went to high school in New York. We got out of school the 2nd week in June usually. Not sure how it works in Minnesota but that's when they get out.  
  
Disclaimer: Mighty Duckys aren't mine. Neither are the Wolfbay Wings. They belong to Bruce Brooks. Not even sure if Wolfbay and Reston are actual places in Maryland but, I'm using them too.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Adam and his brothers were eventually called down to dinner. Kyle, their 17 year old brother was there too, having just come home from his friend's house.  
  
The meal was a quiet and tense one. Even the twins were quiet. Kyle had missed the fight but could tell one had happened.  
  
Philip Banks broke the silence. "Well, I have some good news."  
  
Adam looked up from his plate. What, he thought to himself, you'll start laying off me?  
  
Although he know that wasn't the 'good news', the last thing he expected to hear were the two words that left his father's mouth.  
  
"We're moving."  
  
"What?!" shouted Kyle and Adam, simultaneously.  
  
"Dad, you can't be serious. The team." Adam stuttered.  
  
"Adam, this is for you son. We're moving to, Reston, a town in Maryland. A neighboring town has one of the top traveling hockey teams in the country." Philip said with a smile. His son was the best therefore he'd play for the best.  
  
"Dad, I'm a senior. You want me to switch schools now? Leave my friends? Just for a stupid game?"  
  
Adam knew what was coming next. A rift had formed between his father and his older brother since Kyle quit playing hockey a little over six years ago.  
  
Philip glared at his 17 year old son. "Go to your room now, young man. I won't hear another word about it," he barked. "We're moving. That's final."  
  
Adam spent the rest of the meal picking at his food. What am I gonna tell the Ducks?  
The next day, Adam rollerbladed to the park near his house to met up with his friends. He had called the team, at least the Minnesota ones, after dinner. None of them had asked what it was about. They had all assumed he wanted to play a game of street hockey.  
  
"Hey guys," he said as everyone started to arrive.  
  
"What's up, Banksie?" said Charlie Conway, the captain of their high school team, the Eden Hall Ducks. The team had been given scholarships from Eden Hall, a prestigious private school, to play hockey last year. While they were only the JV team, they had beaten the Varsity team in an exciting game last season.  
  
"Everyone here?"  
  
"Yeah," Charlie looked at his friend. "We're not playing hockey today, are we?"  
  
Adam shrugged. "We could but I have something else to tell you first."  
  
"Spill it, Cake-eater," said Jesse Hall, throwing in his old nickname. Jesse hadn't gone to Eden Hall with them but everyone still considered him part of their 'Duck' crew.  
  
Adam sighed and looked at his feet. "We're moving," he whispered, but they still heard him. Silence fell upon the group.  
  
"What? Don't lie to us, Banksie. You're kidding us right?" said Guy Germaine.  
  
"I wish I was. My dad told me last night. We leave for Maryland in three weeks.  
  
"Three weeks? You don't even get to spend the summer with us?" cried Connie Moreau. They had just gotten out of school only a week before.  
  
"Yeah. July 6th, we're gone."  
  
This time, Charlie broke the silence. "Why?" he asked, voicing what was on everyone's mind.  
  
"Hockey. You know my Dad." He knew that was a lie though. None of them knew his dad, beyond his booming voice at the games.  
  
"I thought he was happy about Eden Hall," said Greg Goldberg, their goalie.  
  
"He is but.I guess there's this excellent traveling team in Wolfbay that he wants me to join. Be funny if I didn't make it."  
  
"Banksie, if you didn't make it." said Les Averman.  
  
Adam knew what Averman was saying. Adam was the Duck's star center. He'd even made Varsity last year. The only way he wouldn't make the team would be if he broke his arm or leg. Even then, they still might take him.  
  
"How long have you known?" asked Charlie, harshly.  
  
Adam shot him a look. Their friendship was still a tense one. After making Varsity, Charlie had led the pack in dropping Adam like a sack of rocks. He never believed Adam wasn't part of any of the pranks Varsity played on the Ducks. Even after Adam left Varsity and rejoined JV, there was still a rift that would prove hard to seal.  
  
"What does that mean, Conway? You think I'd keep this a secret? I told you, I found out last night."  
  
"Really and you didn't fight it? Didn't say you'd live on campus or something?" Charlie said, advancing on Adam. "You're leaving the team again." Fulton Reed grabbed a hold of him before he could pounce on Adam.  
  
Adam ran his hand through his blonde hair. "You can't fight my father, Charlie," he said followed by a muttering. "Maybe you'd know that if we actually hung out at my house."  
  
"What was that, Banks?" asked Connie, as she placed a gentle hand on his arm.  
  
"Maybe I'd be happier there." He could tell she didn't believe him. He took hold of her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.  
  
Charlie shook Fulton off and glared at Adam.  
  
"I'd better go. Packing, you know." Adam released Connie's hand and skated away without another word.  
  
"Can't believe he's leaving us again," spat Charlie.  
  
"Charlie, calm down man," said Guy.  
  
"Yeah, I don't think he wants to leave, but you can't expect him to go against his parents," said Fulton.  
  
"Can't believe he's leaving us," whispered Charlie again. "Some Duck you are!" he shouted in the direction Adam had gone. "Some Duck, not a Duck anymore," he whispered. 


	3. Groceries and Teenaged Boys

To my reviewers:  
  
Cake Eater: I fell out of my chair and almost woke up 100+ sleeping girl scouts when I read your comment.  
  
Crazy4nc128: Yeah, but had to make him mean. Sorry.  
  
EC's: Thanks. Typing this, I just got what KUTGW meant. LOL. And I'm in college.  
  
Everyone else: Thanks for the kudos.  
  
For some reason, I'm having trouble leaving reviews. If someone could email me, that would be great. Like meme, I love some of your stories but I can't seem to review (  
  
A/N: Little bit of violence in this here chapter. Nothing that will make it R I don't think. Just a punch. Also, I've never moved so I'm improvising. Sorry. Sorry so long for an update. I have XP and couldn't log in for over a week (except at home BUT I can't post at home because we have different word processors (Word at school WordPerfect at home)) Glad it's fixed now!  
  
Disclaimer: Own no Mighty Ducks. The first names of Larson and McGill; not sure if I read them here first or if they are in fact original. I have a copy of the first book on its way so the names will be changed to whatever is given in the books, if any is given. If you read this and I use a name from your story, I'm VERY sorry. I do NOT claim their names.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Adam spent the next week and half packing up almost everything he and his family owned. It was hard watching the movers take some of the bigger items, like the case that held all of Adam's trophies, to their new home in Reston.  
  
Guy threw him a party at his place. Charlie was noticeably absent.  
  
"Come on guys! We've only got the Bankster for another week. Let's party!" said Averman, trying to lighten the somber mood by dancing totally out of sync with the music.  
  
"Averman, grow up man," chuckled Goldberg.  
  
The party did lighten up but Adam still wished Charlie would've bothered to show.  
  
Adam walked up the front steps of his house a few hours later. Even from outside, Adam could hear his father and Kyle arguing.  
  
The two went between periods of not speaking and fighting since that night at dinner.  
  
Adam entered cautiously. They were in the kitchen. Adam stood behind the door, listening.  
  
"Dad, I don't see why I can't stay with a friend! The Larsons said I could stay with them."  
  
"You will not break up this family! It's bad enough your brother left the country, but that was for school. You're going young man!"  
  
"I'm sick of this, Dad! It's always about Adam!"  
  
Adam leaned against the door jam. He knew what Kyle was saying was true. Since his older brothers had quit, Adam had become the center of his father's world.  
  
"Don't take that tone with me! If you hadn't chickened out."  
  
Kyle stormed out of the kitchen, nearly hitting Adam in the nose with the door. Philip was close on his heels. He grabbed Kyle by the arm, spun him around, and placed a hard punch to his face. Kyle fell to the ground as Philip walked out.  
  
Adam walked over to his brother. "Sorry," he whispered.  
  
Kyle pulled himself up. "It's not your fault, kiddo." He ran a hand over his bruising face. "I should know better by now."  
  
"Yeah, but if I wasn't a good player."  
  
"Adam, don't. I didn't mean that." Kyle put his arm around his little brother. The two were almost the same height and were sometimes mistaken for twins. "You're a great player. Better then Alex and I ever could imagine being. Don't let anyone, especially Dad, get you down. Do you still have fun?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"See, it stopped being fun for me and Alex. We had to get out. We were both too wrapped up in leaving though that we didn't think about how Dad would be with you. It's us who should be sorry." The pair walked into the kitchen to get some ice for Kyle's face.  
  
"Sorry for what?" said Adam, as he pulled an ice pack out of the freezer and tossed it to Kyle who was sitting at the table.  
  
"Leaving it all on you. We knew Dad wanted one of us in the NHL and when we left, well, all Dad had was you. The twins weren't born yet and even now, he sees you as his only hope. Mom's winning her fight in getting him to lay off Jack and Jake. She's using Alex going off to Oxford, this," Kyle pointed to the dark purple mark on his face. "And your injuries to convince him that he shouldn't push them."  
  
Adam sighed and sank into the chair across from Kyle and placed his head in his hands.  
  
"What's on your mind, little bro?"  
  
"Nothing.just thinking."  
  
"About?"  
  
"I only joined so Dad would notice me. I mean, the minute I stepped onto the ice, the minute I started playing, it was great. I was in love. I didn't want to leave."  
  
"I never knew that. That you only joined so you'd get some attention," whispered Kyle  
  
"I never told anyone. Well, Mom, but that's because she's Mom. I don't know what I'd do now if I didn't have hockey, but I can't help thinking about why I joined in the first place."  
  
Kyle stood up and ruffled his little brother's hair. "You're a dork."  
  
Adam smiled and whacked Kyle in the stomach. "The Larsons? No wonder Dad said no."  
  
"Come on, Adam. That was five years ago. Get over it!"  
  
"I never hated David for what happened. Jason's the one who pushed me into the goal post. Besides, they both apologized liked three years ago."  
  
Kyle leaned against the counter. "Really? I never knew that."  
  
"I never told anyone."  
  
Kyle smiled at his little brother. "You never tell anyone anything do you?"  
  
Adam threw a towel at him.  
  
"Hello boys!" said Sarah, as she struggled into the kitchen, carrying four bags of groceries.  
  
"Hey, Mom," they replied, taking the bags from her.  
  
She placed a kiss on each boy's cheek. "Oh, Kyle," she said, seeing his bruised face.  
  
"It's nothing, Mom."  
  
Sarah raised an eyebrow. "You and your father were fighting again weren't you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I wish you would try to get along with him."  
  
Kyle sighed. "Mom, he just doesn't get it."  
  
"I know dear." She ran a hand over his cheek. "But try. For me."  
  
"Okay, Mom."  
  
"I hate when he feels he has to hit you guys."  
  
They looked at her. They both knew it hurt her whenever they got hurt. Whether through hockey or their father, they saw the pain on her face every time one of them sported a bruise. While he didn't hit them often, they boys had gotten used to the occasional punch their father exerted on them.  
  
Adam and Kyle started to unpack the groceries.  
  
"Mom, why'd you get so much food? We leave in a week."  
  
"Kyle, I have four sons. Two of which are growing teenagers.think about it."  
  
They chuckled. Mom had a point. Kyle and Adam could go through a weeks worth of groceries in a day without trying.  
  
"Adam, you want to have your friends over before we go? I know they don't come over much."  
  
"Never, Mom." He slammed the cupboard door shut. "They never come over. I'll be in my room."  
  
"He has a point, Mom. I've never seem them."  
  
Sarah Banks sighed as she reached for the bag Adam had been unpacking. She stood next to Kyle as they put the groceries away in silence.  
  
Another note (yes, I know): Exert-I was in Chemistry when I wrote this. That's where it came from. Also spring break FINALLY starts on FRIDAY! So, I won't be able to add anything, probably, until after (March 30th) BUT I'll have a week of NO distractions (IE: Class) to edit chapters 4 and 5, and write Chapters 6, 7, etc. Hopefully, I'll be able to give you 3 chapters after spring break. Unlike everyone else in my dorm, I'm going home and working. I'm such a lame college student. Hehehehe. 


	4. Stop Calling Me Kid!

A/N: I THINK I wrote this during Astronomy but I can't remember. This is the first of two chapters I'm very proud of. This one is the "Scooter offers some. . . " Freak, what's that word? Well, he offers Adam some good advice. I'm not sure if the language would make this R or not. If someone could let me know, I'd appreciate it.  
  
STILL don't have a Beta Reader. If you want to volunteer or give me some tips, please email me! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I got Scooter's name from the D3 novelization so, I don't claim it along w/ everyone else from the books. Except Kyle. He's my baby. (  
Chapter 4  
  
Adam was up in his room packing up the last of his things. They were leaving the next day. Sarah had sent the twins to a friend's house for the simple reason they were driving the movers crazy while she went on an errand. His father had gone to work to finish up some transferring of cases and to clean out his desk. Kyle was out front supervising the movers.  
  
Adam looked around his almost empty room. All that remained were several boxes and a sleeping bag for that night. There was a knock at the door which caused Adam to jump. He turned around. Scott Vanderbuilt or Scooter as her was known, was standing in Adam's doorway, his rollerblades slung over his shoulder.  
  
"Scooter, you scared me."  
  
Scooter smiled. "Sorry kid."  
  
Scooter played for the Eden Hall Varsity team. When Adam had been placed on Varsity at the beginning of the year, Scooter had been one of the only ones who was actually nice to him. He still was, even after Adam rejoined his friends on the J.V. team.  
  
"So, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Adam asked as he closed up a box and sat on it.  
  
"Just thought you'd want to say good-bye to your favorite Varsity player." Scooter grabbed another box and pulled it up next to Adam.  
  
"Very funny."  
  
"Seriously though, I did want to say good-bye, but I wanted to see how you were doing."  
  
Adam sighed. "I'm fine."  
  
Scooter smiled. He knew Adam better then that. "Come on, kid. Let's go for a skate."  
  
Adam nodded. After a few quick words to Kyle, the pair set off.  
  
"So kid, wanna tell me what's on your mind?"  
  
Leave it to Scooter to not beat around the bush. "Oh, the move. Stuff like that."  
  
"Your friends?"  
  
"Yeah, well, lack there of."  
  
"I thought you guys had worked all that out."  
  
"We worked last year out. Charlie feels I'm 'abandoning' the team again. Heaven forbid any of us move on. Looking back man, I liked Varsity. Sure, Riley and Cole were jerks, but most of you guys were ok. At least to me. Varsity challenged me and. . . "  
  
"J.V. didn't?"  
  
"Not really. Except when we played you guys."  
  
"Have you told anyone this?"  
  
"I wanted to, but we were already on thin ice with each other. I didn't want to mess that up again."  
  
"Adam, don't get mad at me for saying this but if they can't of you, happy for you, and still talk to you, they're shitty friends."  
  
Adam stopped. He looked Scooter straight in the eye. He could tell Scooter hadn't said it to be mean. Adam knew it was the truth.  
  
"Tell me this, how much have you talked to any of them since you told them?"  
  
Adam sat on the curb. "Just at Guy's party. Charlie wasn't even there. No one's called me, stopped by, but well, that's no surprise though. They've never stopped by before."  
  
Scooter raised an eyebrow. He'd only known the kid since September and had been over at least six or seven times. The Ducks had known Adam for at least three years. "Never?" he asked moving in front of him.  
  
"Well, they'd come by to get me before school. Never been inside. Always said no to coming over, so it wasn't lack of trying."  
  
"Sounds like a great group of people."  
  
"Once you get to know them. Or at least that's what Coach Bombay said. They hated me when I first joined."  
  
"Yeah, the Hawk thing. I remember you telling me."  
  
"We were ten. Sure, I'd been cruel to them so I understood, but. . .I didn't care who I played for, as long as I played. I thought we'd get past that Hawk garbage, but sometimes, they still bring it up."  
  
"They're petty. Forget them. You don't need them, Adam." Scooter sat next to him. "I told you this last year. You're a great player, a great person, a wonderful friend, if they can't see that, respect that, respect you, your talent, your achievements, well, then, fuck them!"  
  
Adam looked at his friend, probably the only one he had left in all of Minnesota and smiled slightly. "Yeah, I guess."  
  
"Have you packed all your hockey gear yet?"  
  
Adam gave him a slightly shocked look. "It's all in my duffel. It's coming in the car with us. Why?"  
  
"Let's get it, round up some people, and go to the park. Play a little game or something. Might get your mind of things."  
  
Adam smiled. "Alright."  
  
The two boys set off back to Adam's house.  
  
A/N: Petty: yeah, my RA called me that when I told him I didn't walk out of class for a "Books, Not Bombs" Rally. Sorry to anyone who DID on that day, but I think it was "petty" of him to think that Bush gives two spits that he wasn't in class. 


	5. A World Without Hockey

Adam: Didn't think anyone else had read that series! Haha! Yay! Anyways, I know they are like 12 in the books but I'm aging them up to 14 and 15 just to make it easy. As for Moseby, I'm keeping him on the AAA team or wherever he went. They probably would be friends but I was thinking more along the lines of Woodsie becoming his closest friend at first. Or maybe even Cody. I plan on sending Adam to school with Boot (he's the "rich" one I believe). All that that lovely stuff. Be grateful for any ideas you have! Also, I may have some of the Ducks stop by the day he leaves, more then likely I will but, I'm not sure yet. I still have at least three more chapters sent in Minnesota.  
  
A/N: I don't know if they ever mentioned the name of whomever Charlie's mom married but she married a Mr. Daniels. This is the 2nd chapter I talked about.  
Chapter 5  
  
"What can I get for you?" Casey Daniels asked as a customer sat down in front of her.  
  
"A world without hockey."  
  
Casey looked up and smiled. Sarah Banks returned it.  
  
"Escaping the chaos I see," Casey said as she poured her a cup of coffee.  
  
"That, among other things."  
  
Casey could tell something was on the mind of her friend. She called to the back, "Megan, I'm taking a ten minute break." She walked around the counter and took a seat next to her friend. "What else are you escaping?"  
  
"My family. There past three weeks, I've almost wished I had a job instead of staying home with the boys. Maybe it would hurt less."  
  
Casey grasped Sarah's had and gave it a gentle squeeze. In their five years of friendship, Casey had always envied Sarah's ability to stay at home. She never knew Sarah had wanted to work. "Make what hurt less?"  
  
"Losing my son." She whispered.  
  
Casey thought back to when Sarah had sought her counsel when her eldest son, Alex, had announced his acceptance to Oxford and his plans to move to England, permanently. She assumed Sarah was talking about Kyle. She knew from the short conversations she'd had with Adam when he came to the diner that Kyle was less then pleased about the move and had plans to stay in Minnesota.  
  
"Sarah, Kyle's 17. He wants to stay with his friends. You have nothing to do with it. He's not doing this to hurt you."  
  
It's not Kyle I'm worried about. Well, I am worried but worried for different reason. Worried his father won't let him stay. I want Kyle to be happy. If he's happy here away from his family, so be it."  
  
"Well, if it's not Kyle, then. . ." Casey stopped. "Adam." Most of their talks last year were about Adam. The humor never escaped the mothers that as their sons grew apart, they grew closer.  
  
"Yeah. He's become more withdrawn, but at the same time, more hostile. I asked him about inviting the team over a week or so ago and he got really angry. Told me they never come over. I never see him like that, not even last year."  
  
"I asked Charlie about that. I've always wondered why they never went over. He mumbled something about how they felt they didn't belong there. They act like Adam's from a different planet half the time when I see them here."  
  
"He used to be such a happy, outgoing little boy. Then his brothers quit and Philip focused on him. He withdrew a little but when his dad wasn't around, he was himself again. When he switched teams, he just, well, became like he is now. Shy, quiet, reserved, however you want to describe it. Last year, he even became depressed. I'm afraid he'll hurt himself. I don't want to loss my son, Casey. I want that little boy back." Sarah looked at her cup as tears filled her eyes.  
  
Casey handed her a tissue. "Sarah, Adam's a wonderful kid. I wish a lot of kids were like him. He's polite, very respectful. Sure he's quiet but that makes him the sweet kid he is. He loves you. Talk to him. That's what I should've done last year. Charlie was angry at everyone. Gordon talked to him but that was my job. I'm trying now. He's really angry at Adam and is trying to rally the team against him again. Not working to well as I heard a few of them talking about stopping by tomorrow to say good-bye. Reminds me a lot of last year."  
  
"I don't care to relive last year. Adam was at his lowest and I got this feeling, deep down, he may have done something."  
  
Casey looked shocked. "You don't think. . ."  
  
"I don't know what I think. He acted differently last year. And now, I get this feeling he's hiding something."  
  
Casey hugged her friend. "Talk to him. He may tell you what's on his mind. He may not. He may slam the door in your face, but he'll know you care."  
  
Sarah smiled. "Thank you, Casey. You're a great friend. I'll really miss you."  
  
Casey hugged her again. She went back behind the counter and refilled Sarah's coffee. The diner wasn't busy that day so the pair chatted about a variety off things ranging from their husbands to the latest movie.  
  
Sarah looked at her watch. "I'd better go. I left the twins with a friend and Kyle and Adam at home with the movers."  
  
The friends hugged one more time.  
  
"Take care, Sarah."  
  
"You too, Casey. Say good-bye to Charlie for me and Adam. In case he doesn't stop by."  
  
"Sure. Tell Adam the same."  
  
"Ok. Good-bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Casey watched as Sarah walked out of the diner. She hoped Sarah's feeling about Adam were wrong. She thought of all the Ducks as her children and didn't want to lose one. 


	6. Bumpy Car Rides

A/N: Sorry this took sooooo long. Been crazy recently. Classes, I mean who thought in college you had to go? Sheesh. Also, my beloved hometown team, the Syracuse Orangemen won the NCAA National Championship so I've been bouncing around about that. And then I went and lost the sheet I'd written this story on. Also don't know how long it is from Minnesota to Maryland.so, ya.  
  
I decided not to write about the game or have Adam's mom talk to him yet. I'll probably do that in the next chapter. Not sure where I want to go with that yet.  
  
Sorry it's so short  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Adam felt Jack's head hit his shoulder. He smiled at his little brother. They had been on the road for six hours now. Adam wanted to sleep but he couldn't. His mind was still back in Minnesota. He looked out the window and remembered his last few minutes at home.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Adam shoved the last bag into the trunk and slammed it shut. "That's everything."  
  
"Hopefully," Kyle said, leaning against the car. He then pointed at something behind Adam. "Hey, kid, look."  
  
Adam started to turn. A voice called out from just up the street. "Hey! Cake-eater!"  
  
Adam smiled. "Hey Jesse. Scooter. What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Wanted to say goodbye and give you this." Jesse handed him a box. "Everyone else was gonna come but Charlie called this practice or whatever. They didn't want to make him more upset so. . ."  
  
"Its okay, Jess. Charlie's mom told mine they were gonna come." Adam placed the box on the trunk of the car and opened it. Inside was a jersey. It was the same one they had worn at the Goodwill Games. Adam pulled it out and let it unfold. He noticed the difference between this one and his old one. This jersey was covered in signatures. Every duck, past and present, had signed it. Even Karp, Peter, Tammy, Tommy, and Terry had signed it. Varsity had gotten a hold of it too, apparently. Adam glanced at Scooter and gave him a puzzled look. All of Scooter's talk about his Duck friends and he had known about this?  
  
Scooter noticed Adam's look. "This clown," he gave Jesse a playful shove, "came up to us after you and Kyle left the game yesterday. Since most of Varsity was there, we all signed it."  
  
"Thanks guys. This is great." Adam knew now that, no matter what, most of the Ducks would remain his friends.  
  
"Don't worry about Charlie. He'll get over it. He's just being . . . Charlie."  
  
Adam smiled. "Thanks again, Jesse. For everything." He gave Jesse a quick hug..  
  
"Adam, hurry up. We have to get going," called his father.  
  
"Ok, Dad. I guess I gotta go. Maybe I'll see you guys."  
  
"Yeah, maybe," Jesse smiled. "Cake-eater."  
  
Adam smiled slightly, as Scooter leaned in and whispered in his ear. "I guess even us smart guys are wrong. They don't seem that bad. Especially Jesse."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"See you around, kid." Scooter slapped his shoulder. He and Jesse watched as Adam placed the jersey back in the box and get in the car.  
  
As they drove away, Adam glanced back and waved at his friends, well two of them at least. He knew there were more and that thought would get him through his move.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Adam struggled to keep his eyes open but it didn't work. He slowly drifted off to sleep, thinking of where he was headed and what he had left behind.  
  
Sara glanced back at her sons. Kyle was listening to his c.d. player and the other three were sleeping. She looked at Adam. She really hoped her suspensions were wrong. They'd have to have a talk but not now. He had too much on his mind. We'll talk, she thought. I haven't talked to him in a long time she remembered to herself, I've lost touch with him. Well, that will have to change.  
  
And she vowed that it would. 


End file.
